


Sólo tú

by LadyUnsociable



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUnsociable/pseuds/LadyUnsociable
Summary: Pasados unos segundos de absoluto, y hasta incómodo, silencio, Ramón volvió a tomar la palabra.-“Habiendo personas mejor capacitadas que yo; que te serían de mayor ayuda…” Hizo una breve pausa. “¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?”Sorpresivamente, Alonso no tardó en responder a su pregunta.-“Yo no te elegí por tus habilidades; y lo sabes.”Nuevamente reinó aquel silencio.****Oneshot ubicado en la noche donde Ramón es disparado accidentalmente por Pablo en su intento por deshacerse de Tintin. Del cómic “La oreja rota” (página 34).Alonso Pérez x Ramón Bada
Relationships: Ramón Bada/Alonso Perez
Kudos: 3





	Sólo tú

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Primer fic de Tintin!!  
> Soy nueva en esto de la escritura, porque soy más de dibujar ^^
> 
> Les dejo aquí un fanfic de uno de mis OTP de Tintin. Pido perdón si los personajes llegan a estar un poco OOC. ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Porque los antagonistas infravalorados de Tintin también merecen amor (?

Definitivamente la vida quería hacerlo sufrir; fracasar; provocarlo, y quién sabe qué más. El punto era que ya se estaba convenciendo de que si algo le salía bien, no debía ilusionarse porque aquello seguramente no le volvería a ocurrir.

O eso pensaba Ramón. 

Si el hecho de que había fallado en su puntería (para variar) al tratar de asesinar a Tintin y convertirlo así en “un mal recuerdo" como le dijo su compañero Alonso no hubiera sido suficiente desgracia, fue él quién acabó llevándose el que de seguro será un mal recuerdo que lo fastidiará hasta sus últimos días por más que intente olvidarlo. Uno que, además, fue completa y literalmente doloroso.

Por suerte había logrado llegar hasta donde se hospedaban ambos antes de caer desmayado, puesto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Y el que haya recibido un disparo en una de sus nalgas simplemente entorpeció todo. Seguro: podría haber sido un brazo, una pierna o hasta un hombro; la diferencia en cuanto al sangrado no sería mucha. Sin embargo tenía que ser ahí. Justo. Ahí. El dolor era insoportable con cada paso apresurado que daba y sólo deseaba que Alonso lo hubiese acompañado como en otras ocasiones. Seguiría adolorido, pero al menos así se ahorraba un tortuoso regreso a pie.

Pero no.

Tuvo que ir y hacerlo solo. Y le salió mal.

“¡Y todo por culpa de ese desgraciado reportero!”, pensaba furioso el más alto. “Daría lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo en mis manos y poder clavarle mis cuchillos uno por uno”. 

Pero, ¿era realmente Tintin culpable en su totalidad? Pues…en parte sí. Si él no hubiese intervenido en sus asuntos, la cosa sería muy diferente. Primero, si sólo Ramón avisaba en el diario sobre la desaparición del loro de Balthazar se podría haber ahorrado irrumpir en vano el departamento del pelirrojo para recuperarlo. Segundo, y si el ave hablaba antes, él y Alonso quizás hubieran logrado atrapar a Tortilla antes de que se escapara a San Theodoros, deshacerse del tipo y apoderarse del fetiche. 

Aunque dicho objeto resultaría ser falso al igual que el del museo. Pero sea como fuere, al menos ellos podrían moverse con más libertad sin siquiera tener que procurar que Tintin no se cruzara en su camino. Sin su presencia, habría sido más fácil para ambos. Y lo más importante: ahora mismo no estaría recostado bocabajo en una cama quejándose de dolor.

Pero, una vez más, no.

Porque la vida era así de cruel con él.

Sin embargo y por otro lado, Ramón no pudo evitar pensar que simplemente no podía hacer nada bien. O por lo menos por su cuenta; debido a que fue Alonso quien lo ayudó a zafarse del reportero al tenerlo acorralado. 

De no ser por la intervención de su compañero, casi mató al único testigo de la muerte de su dueño sin darse cuenta que iba a echar a perder todo.

Sin Alonso, bien podría haber acabado arrestado durante el viaje en el Ville-de-Lyon cuando estaba por encarar al anciano creyendo que era Tintin. ¿En qué diablos pensaba él haciendo eso a plena luz del día y a la vista de cualquier otro pasajero?

Alonso…

Recordar su nombre solía distraerlo, cosa que le gustaba especialmente cuando pasaba momentos difíciles. Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-“¿Cómo te sientes?”, preguntó el más bajo llamando su atención.

-“¿Eh? ¡Ah!...Adolorido, obviamente…pero un poco mejor supongo.” Alonso decidió sentarse en una silla a su lado.

-“Menos mal que no fue una herida tan profunda. Al fin pude controlarte esa pequeña hemorragia”, dijo. “El señor Tintin volvió a salirse con la suya, pero aún no podrá cantar victoria Ramón. ¡Te lo aseguro! Hallaremos ese fetiche antes que él.” Ramón al principio no contestó y simplemente hundió más su cabeza en la almohada. Era cierto que ahora sabían el paradero de aquella reliquia arumbayana gracias al pelirrojo, pero por culpa suya y de su incidente su búsqueda quedó pausada, dándole más oportunidad al reportero de conseguirlo antes que ellos. Por supuesto que era SU culpa, se repetía mentalmente.

-“Inútil..”, susurró inconscientemente, mas eso no evitó que fuera el único en oírlo.

-“¿Perdón? ¿Me dijiste inútil?” El más alto se sobresaltó. No quería complicar más las cosas con malentendidos.

-“¡No no! Perdóname Alonso, no te lo decía a ti. ¡Jamás lo haría!”, declarando eso último como si su vida dependiera de ello. “Me lo dije a mí”, confesó con cierto tono de tristeza. Aquello su compañero no lo pasó por alto.

-“¿A ti? ¿Por qué? No eres inútil Ramón.” 

-“Sí lo soy. Nada me ha estado saliendo bien y siempre te necesito para no arruinarlo por mi falta de experiencia y, sobre todo, habilidad. Por más que intento y me esfuerzo en manejar mejor el cuchillo, sigo cometiendo el mismo error de lanzarlo demasiado a la derecha. ¡Sí! Me la pasaba diciendo que era tan sólo un poco, pero no gano nada mintiéndome a mí mismo. Simplemente me frustra tanto no poder mejorar. ¡Soy un desastre!”

-“Ramón-”

-“¡Un desastre te digo! Aparte de inútil, imbécil, desgraciado y todos los demás insultos que alguna vez me dijiste. No te culpo si llegaste a pensar que el trabajar juntos fue y es una pésima idea. Aceptémoslo.”

-“Ram-”

-“Simplemente no sirvo para esto”, dijo ya con los ojos asomando lágrimas. “Cuando me cuentas de tus otros compadres con los que trabajaste antes de mí no solamente me genera envidia y algo de celos, sino también admiración. Ellos fueron habilidosos y podían demostrártelo cuando les tocaba hacer algo por su cuenta. Y estoy seguro que hay más de ésos que te habrían facilitado obtener este maldito fetiche. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quise hacer lo mismo para impresionarte; para mostrarte que no siempre tenía que depender de ti…pero simplemente…no puedo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos aunque sea una vez? ¡¿POR QUÉ ALONSO?!”

Ramón tuvo que interrumpir su notoria frustración y empezó a sollozar con su rostro pegado a sus brazos cruzados y apoyados en su almohada. Alonso no sabía qué decir de lo que acababa de escuchar. Cierto: él le contó sus anteriores experiencias con otros hombres que conoció incluso desde su infancia. A veces le causaba algo de gracia las expresiones que ponía su amigo al relatarle su relación con ellos, a pesar de que no llegó a interesarse románticamente en ninguno. Pero no podía culparlo, pues Ramón siempre fue un poquito celoso y no tenía siquiera la precaución de esconderlo. O la intención tal vez. Eso, quiera admitirlo o no, solía gustarle a Alonso. 

Volviendo al presente, posó su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de su amante y acarició su negra cabellera. También se acercó quedando casi al borde de la silla y con su otra mano, trató de entrelazarla con la de Ramón. Éste inmediatamente alzó un poco su cabeza, y con sus ojos húmedos sumado a su rostro colorado y mejillas mojadas, finalmente hizo contacto visual con él.

-“No tienes idea de lo que dices.”

-“¿No?”, preguntó el más alto. Alonso negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una genuina y compasiva sonrisa. Una que por cierto no había visto hacía un buen rato. Ramón se secó las lágrimas con ayuda de su manga de pijama y giró por completo su testa hacia su compañero. Él también sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada. Por el momento no sabía. Y parecía que el otro hombre tampoco, puesto que su rostro reflejaba como que estaba pensando qué decir.

Pasados unos segundos de absoluto, y hasta incómodo, silencio, Ramón volvió a tomar la palabra.

-“Habiendo personas mejor capacitadas que yo; que te serían de mayor ayuda…” Hizo una breve pausa. “¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?”

Sorpresivamente, Alonso no tardó en responder a su pregunta.

-“Yo no te elegí por tus habilidades; y lo sabes.”

Nuevamente reinó aquel silencio. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa pregunta. Sentía que hablaba con un desconocido. 

-“Como te dije: no tienes idea de lo que dices”, respondió. “Tal vez llegué a pensar en eso cuando apenas nos habían presentado. Pero si te soy sincero, eres muy diferente a mis otros compañeros. Bueno…todos lo fueron. A lo que voy es que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me empecé a dar cuenta de que eras especial para mí. Me llevé bien con esos tipos por nuestra organización para cometer algún que otro robo por ahí. Pero…nunca disfruté tanto de su compañía como sí lo hago con la tuya. Sé que no soy muy expresivo; sin embargo lo que te digo es cierto.” Se detuvo un momento tras contemplar la cara de asombro de Ramón, lo cual le hizo volver a sonreír. “¿Recuerdas la noche en la que nos confesamos? ¿Aquella tormentosa?”

El más alto asintió.

Nunca la olvidarían. Y todo por una pesadilla. Una pesadilla recurrente de Ramón acerca de un horrible hecho traumático de su infancia que involucraba el asesinato a sangre fría de sus padres en su propia casa. Él contaba con unos seis años y dormía plácidamente en su habitación durante una noche que parecía ser tranquila. Y lo fue, hasta que el sonido de disparos provenientes de la sala de estar lo despertó de golpe. 

En la vida real el asesino, de quien su padre cometió el error de pedirle dinero, huyó del hogar puesto que desconocía que las víctimas tenían un hijo. Afortunadamente sería atrapado por la policía gracias a una vecina que también oyó los disparos. Esa misma mujer iría pocos minutos después a la residencia Bada para inspeccionarla. Y pese a quedar algo tocada por lo que vio, le alegró ver al pequeño Ramón, escondido en su armario, con vida. Sin embargo, la escena que tuvo que presenciar el niño apenas bajó las escaleras fue sumamente dura y quedaría en su mente por muchísimos años. Finalmente, aquella señora, su ya mencionada vecina, lo adoptó y crió hasta los dieciocho. Moriría de forma natural y sin saber jamás la vida que terminó llevando Ramón por culpa de ese trágico suceso.

Pero la pesadilla tenía un final distinto. En lugar de escapar del hogar, el asesino iba escaleras arriba hacia la habitación del menor. Éste podía escuchar los pasos lentos y pesados de aquel hombre, los cuales se hacían más y más claros. Y muy a su pesar, no era capaz de gritar ni de emitir sonido alguno; como si algo le obstruyera las cuerdas vocales. Encerrado, muerto de miedo, temblando de pavor, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder hablar para pedir ayuda; así estaba. La puerta era abierta rápidamente y lo último que veía era un revólver apuntando su rostro, mientras que en su mente gritaba descontroladamente que no le hiciera nada. Y aunque no se le notara por la oscuridad, sabía que ese despiadado sonreía cínicamente, y justo cuando apretaba el gatillo…

Ramón se despertaba, sobresaltado y agitado.

Algo que le ocurrió muchas, muchas veces. Hasta que conoció a Alonso. Por alguna razón, esa pesadilla dejó de hacerse presente por un largo tiempo, causándole obviamente una gran felicidad. Sin embargo, una noche bastante tormentosa y con fuertes vientos volvería a pasarle lo que creyó no viviría de nuevo. Fue esa ocasión en la que la relación de ambos hombres cambió y dejó de ser solamente amistad y compañerismo. Habían dado el primer paso y de allí nació su romance.

-“Bueno, supongo que no te olvidaste nuestras confesiones”, comentó el más bajo.

-“Claro que no.”

-“Pues te lo volveré a decir porque creo que por un momento sí lo hiciste.” Dicho eso, lo tomó cuidadosamente del mentón, levantándolo un poco. “Ramón, la primera vez que te vi todo a mi alrededor cambió de repente. Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero con las experiencias que fuimos viviendo juntos; y más importante aún y lo agrego ahora: tu compañía, me hicieron darme cuenta de cuánto te necesito a mi lado. Y nunca nadie me hizo vivir algo así; sólo tú. Si a veces te llego a insultar o me muestro muy serio y exigente es porque quiero que des lo mejor de ti, que te motive a esforzarte para mejorar. Yo tampoco nací sabiendo cómo emplear un revólver; todo se logra con práctica. Y entiendo lo frustrante que suele ser al principio, pero escúchame bien: tienes que creer en ti mismo y quererte Ramón. Si yo lo hago, ¿por qué tú no? Date tiempo y lo vas a conseguir. Me parece genial que quieras demostrarme que eres capaz de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, pero no te olvides nunca que no pienso reemplazarte por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Sabes que te amo por quién eres, y no qué eres.”

Nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ramón intentaba no borrar su sonrisa ante tales palabras por lo que él mismo despegó su cuerpo hasta la zona del abdomen apoyando sus manos al colchón. Alonso no necesitó ningún tipo de explicación para entender qué debía hacer. Rápidamente sus labios se conectaron, sintiendo ambos el calor del otro y una fuerte pasión tan característica. Era una sensación totalmente agradable y por un momento lo que estuviese alrededor suyo no existía, siendo sólo ellos dos. Lo mismo pasó con sus pensamientos: sus problemas tanto pasados como presentes, el asunto del fetiche arumbaya y el propio señor Tintin desaparecieron brevemente. Finalmente cuando tuvieron que cortar por falta de aire, Alonso apoyó su frente contra la de Ramón, quedándose así por un rato. Luego pasaron a hacer contacto visual nuevamente, provocando que sonrieran casi al mismo tiempo.

-“Créeme: te necesito más a ti que tú a mí”, dijo el más bajo secando las lágrimas del más alto con la yema de sus dedos. “Si te perdiera, te juro que sería un tipo muy infeliz. Ni con todas las joyas valiosas que pueda conseguir lo podría ser.”

-“¿De verdad lo dices?”

-“Pero por supuesto chico. Porque tú eres mi joya más valiosa.”

-“¡Oh, calla Romeo!”, comentó Ramón a modo de chiste y con un notorio sonrojo, acabando ambos riéndose.

-“Creo que jamás había dicho algo así en toda mi vida. Hasta se sintió raro, debo admitir.”

-“Precisamente es porque eres poco expresivo. Pero fue sincero. Y eso es lo único que me importa.”

-“Claro que fue sincero. Nadie me trajo tanta felicidad como tú. Ni siquiera mis padres. Nadie. Sólo tú.” Dicho eso, ambos volvieron a besarse. Si no fuera porque Ramón estaba herido, definitivamente lo habrían hecho también. 

Claro que eso no les impidió dormir juntos. Porque así quisieron, quieren y querrán estar. 

Juntos

Juntos hasta la muerte.

Y…por qué no; juntos incluso después de la muerte.


End file.
